


Spring Fic Grumps | Reset

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Spring Fic Grumps [1]
Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: 6969, Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Ship(s): Ninja Ship Party (could be platonic idgaff)Prompt: Danny is mute not Ninja Brian, everything else is the same.Possible Tags: Fluff, AU, 6969, ASL, Behind The Scenes,





	Spring Fic Grumps | Reset

Ninja Brian looked over at Danny, realizing how much he looked tired. They had been filming and refilming one scene over and over again, cause Danny couldn’t get the lip syncing right. He remembered how he did it in the booth somehow but he just kept getting the words wrong, mixing them up, or, well, literally singing the wrong part all together.  
“Hey, how about we take a break?” Ninja Brian said. “Come back all fresh.” he went over to stand next to Danny. *What do you think of a break?* he signed. Danny looked relieved. Danny nodded, vigorously. Ninja Brian looked at the rest of the crew and they all seemed to agree. Everyone needed a break. Happy he didn't have to fight anyone, he lead Danny to the changing room.  
Ninja Brian locked the door behind them, because he knew Danny just wanted to himself. Danny flopped on a chair, tired. *I’m sorry* Danny signed to him.  
*You have no control over it* Ninja Brian signed, trying to comfort him.  
*I swear I can do it! I did it in the recording booth perfectly!* Danny signed and started to cry.  
Ninja Brian grabbed another chair and put in in front of Danny and sat down. *Did you have to dance and deal with props at the same time as singing? No, you only had to concentrate on singing. This song is longer then a lot of our others so it’s harder to keep motivated as we go. That why breaks are good.* Danny looked down but was still able to see if Ninja Brian was signing anything. *I know you can do this.*  
*Thank you.*  
*Do you want me to grab you anything?*  
Danny looked up at him. *Maybe a sandwich?* Ninja Brian nodded and left the room. “Thank you!” Danny was able to muster.  
Ninja Brian looked back and smiled *No problem.*


End file.
